Bored
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Kaoru's bored and Hikaru's busy, so, naturally, he goes looking for Haruhi.  One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

Kaoru was bored.

This was made even worse by the fact that Hikaru was busy studying for an exam. The two of them had actually decided to go for different majors in university, Hikaru had majored in Business and Kaoru was a Graphic Design major. This was a mix of good and bad, but right now it was actually rather tragic because Hikaru was the only one that still had a final exam left.

Kaoru pulled out his phone and flipped it open, scrolling backwards through his contacts just because he felt like it. Who could he call to alleviate his boredom?

Tamaki?

He would be fun to tease. Kaoru was about to hit dial when he remembered that Tamaki had left that morning to go on a trip with his parents.

Kyoya?

No, he was busy working on some sort of business takeover. He'd probably kill Kaoru if he interrupted him.

Mori?

No, he was no fun to bother, plus, he had a karate tournament today.

Hunny?

Wasn't he on a date with Reiko today? No, that wouldn't work. Kaoru didn't want to risk getting cursed just to get rid of his boredom.

Haruhi?

Kaoru smirked, yes; she was the perfect person to call. Why hadn't he thought of her first?

He selected her cell phone and sat there as it rang, and rang, and rang, and rang. Finally it went to voicemail.

"I'm not here at the moment. So leave a message or call the house phone like a normal person." The recording of Haruhi's voice said quite clearly.

Kaoru rolled his eyes as he hung up and selected her home phone number. Honestly, he thought, why did we even get her a cell phone if she never answered it?

The phone rang twice and then Ranka picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey, Ranka, this is Kaoru, is Haruhi there?" Kaoru said as he politely as he could, he didn't want to get on Ranka's bad side like Tamaki had.

"Oh, hi, Kaoru. She's out at the moment and I'm about to leave for work so, no, you can't come over and wait for her."

Well, there went that idea, Kaoru thought. It was as if Ranka could read minds. Then he had another idea.

"Do you know where she is?"

Ranka rattled off an address and five minutes later Kaoru was out the door and on his way. Excitement coursed through him at the thought of being alone with Haruhi. He almost never got alone time with her since Hikaru was usually with him when they visited her.

There wouldn't be much opportunity for them to visit her anymore. She was about to start law school and he was going to put his art degree to use by coming up with gorgeous outfits to sell with Hikaru, who had gone for a business degree. They had decided to be like Hunny and Mori, and diversify.

The car pulled to a stop at the address Kaoru had given the driver. Getting out, he realized that he was at a familiar cemetery. Kaoru had visited it with Hikaru and Haruhi on the anniversary of her mother's death the previous year.

"Why's she here?" Kaoru whispered to himself, "It's not the anniversary yet, that's next month." Had Ranka given him the wrong address?

Wandering the familiar path through the tombstones and monuments, he eventually reached Haruhi.

She was kneeling in front of her mother's tombstone and was talking quietly. Instinctively, Kaoru approached with his usual cat-like grace. Naturally, she didn't hear him approach. He stopped about a meter away from her and listened to her words.

"Mother, I've done it. I have my degree and I've been accepted into law school. I'm going to do it, I've let nothing stop me so far and I don't intend to start now. Are you proud of me? I just want to follow in your footsteps. That's all I've ever wanted to do."

The usual apathetic look was gone; instead, her face was full of passion and earnestness. Standing there, watching her, Kaoru remembered why he'd fallen in love with her all those years ago. She was like the ocean – apathetic and a little prickly on the surface, but so full of life and passion down below.

His emotions moved him to speak, he just couldn't stop himself. "Of course she's proud of you, you're amazing."

Haruhi gave a start and whipped around, a look of shock on her face as she stared, open-mouthed, at Kaoru.

Kaoru crossed the short distance between them and knelt down next to her. Once he had settled himself she found her voice.

"Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

Kaoru shrugged as he pulled some candy out of his pocket and laid it on the tombstone, as an offering. "I was bored, and your father told me you were here."

"Of course he did," Haruhi said as she looked back at the grave.

Kaoru followed her gaze and said quietly, "Do you think she's not proud of you?"

Haruhi didn't answer right away, letting the silence stretch between them. Finally, she took a deep breath, and answered. "I don't know. I've always thought she wanted me to follow her footsteps, but what if she didn't? What if she wanted me to break out and do my own thing?"

"Haruhi, this is your own thing. You were born to be a lawyer, all of us know this."

"Really?"

The look on her face was so earnest and hopeful that Kaoru did something that was probably rather stupid, but he just couldn't help himself.

He leaned over and kissed her.

Haruhi froze for a moment, and then she relaxed and kissed him back.

When they finally broke apart their arms were around each other and there were looks of twin amazement on their faces.

Haruhi was the first to speak. "You've wanted to do that for awhile now, haven't you?"

Kaoru nodded, "Ever since high school."

"Why didn't you?"

Kaoru started to shrug, but suddenly felt a wave of understanding flow through him. "Should I have?"

Haruhi smiled, "Yes."

Kaoru grinned back at her and leaned forward, giving her a kiss that was even better than the first.

Kaoru definitely wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There, I now have a story for ever pairing. I hope you enjoyed this. I actually started writing this on Monday, but I've been so busy with my student teaching that I couldn't finish it until now. My student teaching's been going well btw. The teacher was absent yesterday (seriously sick, she got a shot and antibiotics from the doctor) and so I ran the class. We had a sub, but I did pretty much everything. It was AMAZING. Then the sub left an amazing note to my teacher saying that I didn't even need her, I was a natural. So take that Dr. Head and Mrs. Principal! (If you're confused, read my AN's in Alphabet)

Well, I hope you enjoyed KaoruxHaruhi!

Enjoy! Read! Review!


End file.
